


Shower Fun and Comfort

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Dillon/Ziggy Grover
Kudos: 12





	Shower Fun and Comfort

Found this prompt online. Hope you enjoy! Def warning for some sex.

  
  


Dillon was in the shower when he heard the curtain open. He turned and smirked when he noticed Ziggy. “What are you doing?”   
  


“Just having a little fun,” Ziggy shrugged as he moved into the shower. He bent down, getting on his knees before putting his lips around Dillon’s cock. He sucked lightly, making the other man grow hard. 

Dillon grabbed onto the shower curtain rod to keep himself steady as he let out a moan. His body trembled slightly, making him move. 

Dillon felt the curtain rod move with him as he struggled not to fall. 

  
The curtain rod made a loud clanging noise as it first hit Ziggy’s head then fell to the ground with a clatter. 

Ziggy groaned, rubbing his head in confusion before pushing the curtain off of himself.

Dillon caught himself before shutting the water off. “Are you alright?” 

“Probably..” Ziggy sighed. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to ruin the fun,” Dillon said quietly.

Ziggy shook his head, “Not your fault.” He got up and grabbed a towel, drying his hair. 

Dillon bent down to kiss the top of Ziggy’s head. He then grabbed Ziggy’s hand, leading him out of the room and pushing him onto the bed.

  
“What..?” Ziggy asked slowly.

“Just relax,” Dillon smiled, kissing Ziggy before moving lower. He trailed kisses down his chest as his hand wrapped around Ziggy’s dick. He moved his hand up and down, beginning slow and then gradually increased speed. 

  
Ziggy let out a loud moan, then Dillon moved to using his mouth instead. Ziggy grabbed onto Dillon’s hair tightly. After a few minutes, Ziggy whispered, “Dillon.. I’m close..” 

Dillon smiled before speeding up. Soon, Ziggy released as Dillon drank it down. Ziggy relaxed into the mattress with a small smile. “That was.. Amazing..”

Dillon moved up next to Ziggy, “I’m glad.” 

“I love you,” Ziggy kissed Dillon’s cheek.

  
“I love you too, Zig.” 

  
  



End file.
